With the development of the instant messaging technology, an official account is favored by increasing operators for its strong information promotion capability. Furthermore, public platforms providing the official account become more. An operator may have applied for an official account on different public platforms, and has multiple different official accounts on a same public platform.
Currently, to simplify a subscription operation of the people on the official account, subscription is usually performed on the official account by means of scanning a quick response code of the official account.
Therefore, based on the case in which the operator has multiple official accounts, a method for promoting and subscribing to an official account by using a quick response code has the following two problems:
First, each official account needs to separately generate a quick response code, and consequently, the operator needs to promote multiple quick response codes, and promotion costs are increased.
Second, currently, the quick response code of the official account is generated by the public platform that provides the official account, and needs to be scanned by an application (APP) corresponding to the platform so as to fluently guide subscription. When the operator provides quick response codes of different public platforms, usually it is difficult for the user to know which scanning software is used to scan the quick response codes, which greatly increasing operation costs of subscribing to the official account.